Fullmetal Alchemist: Another Story
by LenRikuHikaruFan400
Summary: After Edward and Alphonse Elric attempted Human Transmutation, they set out on a journey for the Philosopher's Stone. On their journey they meet a pair of sisters, Alice and Opal Moore, who are also looking for the stone.


"You're lying!" I shouted

"No I'm not, I'm speaking the truth. You're too young to understand." my older sister said, approaching me slowly, I back away, then turn around in a quick motion to my room then slammed the door shut. Leaning against the door, I slid to the floor, bringing my knees to my chest. 'It's not true, it just can't be true' I thought '_They can't be dead, they just can't be_' I sobbed for a minute or so, with the fight echoing in my head, repeating itself, over and over again. **"LIES! THEY'RE ALL LIES!"** I shout, though I hoped no one would hear me. Surely though, I was wrong. I heard a small whimper outside my door. I stood up, then turned around to open the door. There, outside was my six year old sister, Opal.

"Big Sister? Why are you yelling?" she asked, with a scared voice. I kneel down, patted her head. I smile at her "I'm fine, I'm just in a bad mood, that's all" I fibbed. " Oh, okay, I guess" she said in a quiet voice. "Hey I know what will make you feel better" I pick her up, and set her on my bed, Then, I walk over to my desk, picked up a piece of chalk, then headed back. I drew an transmutation circle, with a sand symbol in the middle. I dump a bucket of sand in the middle. With the placement of my hands on the circle, and a bit of focus and concentration, the sand was transmuted into a glass doll. "There you go, another doll for your collection" Opal clapped. She picked up the doll then ran out of the room.

Opal had always liked it whenever I used alchemy to make her smile, Jade on the other hand never liked alchemy. Ever. She would never allow me to use it if she knew. However, I do it anyway. I lay on my bed, hoping I would be able to get some shut eye.

** BANG!**

That sound...

** BANG!**

The sound of glass hitting the stone floor. 'That, noise. It's coming from Opal's room.' I ran out of the room to go investigate. I opened Opal's door. There, in the middle of the room was a very angry Jade, and in the corner a very scared and upset Opal. "Jade, what the _**HELL**_ are you doing?!" I asked "Opal told me everything. Alice, you know how I feel about alchemy. It's devil magic, evil magic!" I grew angry "It's not magic. **IT'S SCIENCE!**" I yelled "**I HATE YOU!**" I take Opal's hand and run off to my father's alchemy lab. I lock the door, and then sit against the door holding Opal close to me. "Big Sister Jade is mad at me, I'm sorry Big Sister, I didn't mean to tell Jade the truth. She just asked where I got them and...and" She sobbed as she repeatedly said 'Sorry'. I hug her "It's okay, I know how feel about lying." I say to comfort her.

After what seemed like hours, there was a strange smell in the air. '_That smell. It's smoke_' I nudge Opal on the shoulder. "Opal" I say. I feel the door. The back of my hand reacts to hot feeling of fire. "Ow" "What's going on, Big Sister? I'm scared" I pick Opal up and I try to find a way out. '_Damn, no window_' I quickly react by taking out a spare chalk piece from my pocket. I draw another circle, then transmuted a window in the place of the circle. I open the window, and put Opal on the ground outside. I follow by jumping out. I take Opal by the hand, the ran to the front of the house. Opal gasped at the sight "Our house it's burning" She sobbed. I weld up tears as well. I stood there hoping Jade would come hug us both. I was wrong. I, wide-eyed try to find Jade in the blaze of the fire. My right side ended up burning, giving me a third degree burn. I retreat back to Opal.

The fire finally died down. Our house was completely burned to the ground. I dig around the rubble of the house, hoping to find an alive older sister waiting for me. Unfortunately, I found the burned remains of her, with her necklace around her neck. Which was the only thing that didn't get touched by the flames of the fire that once was. I take it off from around her neck, and put it onto mine. This necklace, was now the only thing left I had of Jade. What I didn't know, was that the necklace was more powerful than in looked. That, out there, there were two other siblings, who felt the same feelings, the same tragic emotions filling their bodies. I didn't know that I, Alice Moore, was a Fullmetal Alchemist.

"Big Sister?" Opal asks "Where are we going again?" "To Central. To meet a man named Roy Mustang. I hear that he's a lieutenant, and a Flame Alchemist" I say leaning back on the train seat.

"Hey there" A boy's voice was heard. It came from behind me. I turn around, to find an armored boy sitting in a seat. "Another one" I say "Another what?" He asked "Another human soul transmutation" He looked at Opal, letting out a gasp. "What? What happened to her?" Opal got up and nudged the sleeping boy sleeping across from the armored one. "Mister, Mister, please wake up" she said. The boy stood up.

"Who? Who's there" He said, still groggy from napping. "Hi there mister, I'm Opal" She said. The boy looked at her, wide-eyed, realizing that, she too, was just a soul trapped inside armor. "How did this happen?". "I'll tell you" I got up and walked over to the boy. "Well, It's starts off with this." I roll up my sleeve to show him that half of my arm is auto-mail. "I lost half of my left arm, trying to bring back my older sister, Jade. Then when Opal's body was being taken, I sacrificed my right leg, and put her in the armor she's in as of now." the armored boy looked at Opal. "Well, Opal I'm Alphonse Elric, but you can call me Al." "And I'm Edward Elric, The Fullmetal Alchemist" What? Fullmetal Alchemist, he can do alchemy without the use of a circle. I'm able to do that too, but I won't tell him I'll wait until we get into a fight or something. "So Ed, Al, Where are you going?" "To Central to meet up with Mustang" Ed replied "Really me too" I say

Screams were heard...

I get up in a rapid motion. Ed did the same. "Brother, what's going on?" Al asked, I walk to the train car door and put my ear against it. "Nobody, move!" said one man "Now, tell me where the Fullmetal is!" I slide the door open. "You boys looking for me?" I say with a grin. "You're not the Fullmetal, you're a girl" "So? Can a girl do this?" I slap my hands in front of me. Ed and Al watch in awe. I then place them on the ground. A pillar of the ground slammed one man off the train. Flying him through the ceiling. I then transmute a sword from my arm. I rush over to the other man, knocked his gun out of his hand, then slashed at him. The man dropped dead. I stand tall "Is everyone here okay?"

No answer

"Another one?"

"How can there be two Full-metals"

"It's impossible" I silently walk away from the scene. "Ed, make sure they get out safe" I sit down. "Well, Opal I guess I wouldn't fit in with the army" I sighed. Al tapped my shoulder "You will, trust me" he said, with a smile in his his voice. "Yeah, I passed. Now I'm a State Alchemist. Roy will pass you easy, since you can use alchemy without the use of a circle." I smile slightly, but frowned at Al's body. "I know you're after the stone. The Philosopher's stone. You need it to get your bodies back. But more importantly Al's Body" I say. "Why don't you join us on our search" Asked Edward "I...I'd love to" I agreed. The rest of the ride we made fun of Mustang.

We arrived at Central Station at last. We all exited the train at the same pace, then began walking to Central. "So, What's your name? You never told us when your...sister introduce herself." Ed asked kindly. "Alice" I said with a slight smile. We continued on the path to central. "How is that you're able to alchemy without a circle" Al questioned. "I don't know" I lie, with a rapid tone. I walk at a bit faster pace, to try to avoid the subject. "You must've seen...the truth, right?" Al said. I froze in place, with my eyes widened. Images, of everything, flowed in my head. I stumble backward, but I hold myself quickly back into place. "So, you have seen it, haven't you." Ed says. "No! I know nothing of the truth!" I shout. "B-big Sister, why are you so angry, are you mad at Ed?" Opal looked scared. I let out out a small, but non-audible gasp. I kneel down. "No, I'm just tired that's all" I give a fake smile, hoping it would cheer her up. "Oh okay, Big Sister" She said, back to her calm self again. As we neared Central, I kept my distance away from the group. Opal stays close to the Elric brothers. I think to myself '_Opal, I'm sorry. It's all my fault that your body's gone_' I shed a small tear.

.:**Edward's POV**:.

Man, this Alice girl is stubborn, I just asked why she can use alchemy without circles. "Brother" Al said "Maybe she doesn't want to bring back her past, you know kinda like us" Al's right, maybe I shouldn't interfere with her past, I don't like bringing up mine. Anyway, as we were headed to HQ, Alice fell behind, and I mean **WAY** behind. I turned around, Alice was frozen, wide-eyed. "Alice? Are you alright?" I asked. I ran up to her, but she wasn't looking at me. What she was looking at a woman, who resembled her in a way. "Who're you?" I asked the woman.

"Why me? I'm Jade Moore, Alice's sister" I looked at Alice "Is she real-". "Jade, I thought you were dead?" Alice said interrupting me. "Well I'm not" Jade said in ruptful tone. Alice's smile...disappeared. "You're not Jade. The Jade I knew wouldn't use such rude language." Alice shouted. She grabbed Jade by the collar of the shirt "Isn't that right...Envy!" Envy transformed into his true form. Alice pinned him "**HOW** dare you trick me, I'll kill you for that" Alice picked him up and threw him against the wall. "Where is he!" Envy said "I know you know!" Envy charged at Alice "I have know idea what you're talking about" she hit him. "I'll kill him" Al and I watched them fight and argue for about fifteen minutes. "Leave Envy" she told him. Envy looked as if he were going to attack but he left anyway.

We headed back on the path to HQ. Alice, stayed close this time. Atfer a while we finally arrived at HQ. "Roy Mustang should be inside right". "Yes" I told her. We went inside, and headed to Roy's office.

.:**Edward's POV**:.

There we were, at the door of Mustang's office. "Well" I said "Aren't you going to open to the door." Alice looked at me, like she thought I was dumb. "Ugh, Fine I'll do it" I said, scoffing. I opened the door, and sure enoug, there was Mustang; sitting at his desk.

"Fullmetal, there you are. I was looking for you" Pfft, Yea sure, he was looking for me, lazy dumb ass. "Who are they?" Mustang asked me, referring to Alice and her sister. "Oh, um, This is Alice, she wants to join the state. The one next to her is her sister, Opal." I told him. "I see, so you also performed alchemy's ultimate taboo...Human Transmutation." Alice looked at him "What do you mean by 'also'?" She said. She looked at us. "You? You performed Human Transmutation, didn't you?" She asked. Both Al and I looked at each other, then looked down. "Sadly, yes. We tried to bring back our mother, but in result, I lost my left leg, while Al, lost his body. In the process, I performed a Soul Transmutation...to bind Al's soul into a suit of armor, by trading my right arm."


End file.
